Queen of the Truants
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Arabella and Clopin are finally together, but more problems ensue as they both try to deal with traumitizing ordeals from their past. SEQUEL to King of the Gypsies, please remember to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the LONG overdue sequel to King of the Gypsies. I hope you like! Oh, and some chapters might be rated M, but you'll see why later. Please be so kind, and leave a review! Thanks mucho! ^_^**

Chapter 1

_Arabella's POV_

"_Clopin_, please," I pleaded, even though it was futile. He always gets what he wants. A soft moan escaped my lips as he hit a sensitive spot on my neck.

He grinned from my neck, before laughing. "There is no use begging, _mon cherie_. Clopin is having his way with his lady, and she _will_ enjoy it." Clopin looked up from what he was doing to peer into my eyes, "Are you not comfortable? Should we stop?"

I could tell that he didn't want to stop, and neither did I. I gripped the covers of our bed in anticaptation, and said grudgingly "Did I tell you to stop? Please, keep going!"

He chuckled softly, and released his grip on my waist to take his shirt off. I couldn't help but entwine my fingers in the soft tendrils of his chest, before stretching up to kiss him. Clopin deepened the kiss, and layed down flat on me. "_Mon amour_," he said, breaking the kiss, "you take my very breath away. _Je t'aime_." He returned to fondling my chest and kissing my neck.

It all came back to me in a flash:

_"Clifton, please, don't," I gasped, terrified, "I don't want this!"_

_He ignored my pleas, and shoved my clothes off so that we were both naked. Clifton then proceeded to touch my breasts, and other places that I dare not mention. "Clifton, no!" What normally would have pleasured me turned to pain and fear. I panicked when I felt his groin harden, "Don't!" I squirmed and tried to push him off of me, but he merely laughed, stradled me, and held my arms down roughly._

_I screamed in pain as he thrust into me, harder than before. I told him that it hurt me, and that he was being to rough, but he continued to moan and grunt. He pressed his sour mouth to mine._

_When it was all over, he let me go, ignoring the tears of horror and pain that were escaping me eyes. "Who's the master?" he demanded, "Who?"_

_"Y-You," I whispered. God, please help me!_

_"Who is the slave?"_

_"Me." The last word was barely audible._

I gasped audibly, and Clopin murmered, "I usually have that affect on women."

I wriggled, nervously, and pushed him off me. He groaned, "What's wrong?" Even though he knew what was about to come.

"Clopin, I-I'm not ready to do this. Th-This is a big step, and I feel that we should wait, for just a little while longer. I was a liar. I would never be ready for such a thing.

My lover sighed, and rolled off me, "I understand, _mon amour_." He gathered me in his arms, "Maybe it's best if we just go to sleep. Goodnight, Arabella."

"Goodnight, Clopin." I stayed awake, feeling guilty: for lying, for getting his hopes up, but most of all for lying. But I felt as if I had a right to do so.

How was I supposed to tell Clopin that I was raped?

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! I felt it was rather dull, however. Anyways, please remember to review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update, school's been really hectic! BUT I'M HERE NOW AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 2

_Clopin's POV_

I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because I had too much on my mind. Or maybe it was because I _really_ wanted to make love to Arabella. She didn't want to do so with me, however, which completely baffled me. Who wouldn't want me to bed them? I was charismatic, attractive, and a damn king! I sighed, and silently slipped out of bed, and tiptoed (trying to avoid various puppets that were strewn across the floor) out of my caravan.

As I stepped out, I breathed in the musty scent that was the Court of Miracles. It was late, and besides the whispers and giggles from the late-night lovers, all was silent. There wasn't much I could do without disturbing my subjects, so I sat under the nooses where we execute intruders and traitors. I sat with one leg dangling off and rested my arm on the other.

For the longest time, I sat there and contemplated what was wrong with Arabella, when a soft voice startled me, "Clopin?"

I looked behind me and saw Esmeralda. "Hello, _mon cherie._ What are you doing up so late?"

"Pheobus snores loudly, and I cannot sleep with all the noise!" The gypsy laughed lightly.

"Don't put all the blame on your husband," I chuckled, "I remember when you were growing up, you would snore so loudly that I would consider myself lucky if I got even an hour of sleep!"

"You have no such proof, Clopin Trouillefou!"

"I am a king, _La Esmeralda_," I stated simply, "my word _is_ proof enough for everybody."

"So what are you doing up here so late? Shouldn't you be with Arabella?"

I sighed, "I needed to think."

Esmeralda nodded sympathetically, "I know. It's hard to handle. I'm surprised that you're acting so calmly about it."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, a little offended, "I'm not a maniac, you know."

"I know that! Or, at least, not a complete maniac. What did you say?"

"What could I say? All I said was, 'I understand, _mon amour, _Maybe it's best if we just go to sleep. Goodnight, Arabella.'"

Esmeralda made a face, "She didn't want to talk about it?"

"No, I think she was ashamed of something," I shrugged.

"I can understand that, though. Most women feel ashamed after being raped."

The words hit me like a slap in the face. I stuttered, "W-What? What did you j-just tell me?"

Esmeralda looked confused, "Arabella was raped, didn't you know that?"

I swayed from side to side, dazed. "Who?"

"Clifton raped Arabella. Clopin, you know that!"

"No, I didn't," I whispered, "Why didn't she tell me?" I turned to Esmeralda accusingly, "Why didn't _you_ tell me? I _raised_ you, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Clopin, please," Esmeralda pleaded, "Try to understand. I didn't mean to lie to you, or for you to find out this way! I-I thought she told you."

"No," I whispered in a daze, "Who knows?"

"Clopin, how will this help-?"

"Tell me," I said in a low, dangerous voice, "_now_."

"Just Madellaine and me," she muttered sheepishly, "Clopin, don't do anything irrational, please." She put a gentle hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, feeling betrayed.

"I'm going to talk to her," I stood up angrily, and stormed off back towards our caravan.

Esmeralda chased after me, screaming, "Clopin, please! Not now, not like this!" She grabbed my arm just as I reached the outside of the caravan, trying to stop me.

I glared at her, shook her arm snatched my arm away from her grasp, and entered the cabin.

**A/N: I hope you liked this (very late) update! Please remember to review, and hopefully the next chapter will be posted earlier, so keep your eyes peeled! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, after a LONG wait, I have updated! My sincerest apologies to you all! I feel as if I have committed a crime! Anyways, please remember to R&R! And check out my other HoND fanfic, Hellfire (it's a Frollo/OC, and not the Mary-Sue ****kind of Frollofic)! ^_^**

Chapter 3

_Arabella's POV_

I groggily opened my eyes and felt next to me for Clopin's warmth, but couldn't find anything. I deduced that he must have gone for a midnight stroll, a pastime that he enjoyed.

Suddenly, without warning, Clopin stormed into his-our- caravan, and picked me up. "Why didn't you tell me?" he growled.

I woke up, fully alert, and shook my head ferverently, "Clopin- What are you-?" Out of instinct, I kicked and bucked, trying to get out of his grasp. It didn't hurt, but it shocked me.

He shook me, practically steaming with uncontained rage, "How could you-? I-I thought you would tell me everything! That's what you promised! Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Don't act silly!" he squeezed my shoulders tightly, "I had to hear it from _Esmeralda_, Mon Dieu! I didn't even get to hear it from you. Who else knew? I'm asking because, apparently, you trust everyone except _me_!"

I pushed myself out of my grasp, but he was too strong, "What are you talking about? You're crazy!"

"I'm talking," Clopin said in a voice that was dangerously low, "about that bastard, Clifton. That damned bastard who forced himself on you. Who-who-" Clopin dropped me suddenly on the bed and collapsed on there as well. He let out a defeated sob, and covered his face with his hands, "The man who raped you."

A jolt of shock hit me, and I grabbed the bed covers. I needed something to hold onto. Anything. "Clopin, I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to worry you. I knew you would-"

"Would what?" Clopin's said in an accusatory tone, "So that's it, then? Not tell me? Leave me in the dark? While everyone else gets to comfort you, and I'm prancing around like an idiot, thinking the world is all rosy and perfect?"

"Clopin-" I said softly, his accusations causing me to cry softly, "I knew you'd be this angry. I knew you'd go to Clifton looking for a fight. And I knew he'd win. How...I can't lose you."

"How am I supposed to know you- the _real_ you- if you won't tell me the truth?" He looked up, and I saw fresh tears escape his eyes. "All this time, I was upset because you wouldn't let us make love. I had no idea-"

"I should have told you, I know," I said, desperately wishing Clopin would comfort me. I yearned for him to kiss my forehead, pull me into his arms, or stroke my hand. "I-I did what I thought was best. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," he said, his voice absent of any emotion. He stared straight ahead, as if in deep thought.

I reached for his shoulder. "Clopin-?"

He jerked suddenly, and I took my hand quickly from his shoulder. "Arabella, I'm s-sorry, I should have asked how you are doing. This must have been more painful for you than for me," he said blankly.

"You're not still angry?"

"Of course not. I-I was more hurt than angry."

I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat, "I never wanted to hurt you, Clopin." I started to cry again, "I thought I could protect you." I wiped my nose noisily on my sleeve and turned away from him, "You couldn't possibly imagine...the pain. I felt horrible."

He gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead softly. Even through these gestures of affection, I could feel that he was still angry with me. No, not angry. Hurt. "If you had told me earlier, I could have helped you get through the pain."

"I know. It's something I regret. And Clopin? A part of me-deep, deep down- was afraid that you would leave me because I can't make love to you."

He stiffened, "What on Earth made you think that?"

"Well," I explained, "you're just so...promiscuous."

Clopin sighed, "Arabella, _mon amour_, you don't give me enough credit. I love _you_, and I'll always love you. It saddens me that you would think so little of me."

"I know, Clopin," my cries ceased and were replaced with soft hiccups that shook my body, "That was stupid of me. I am sorry."

"I am sorry too, Arabella," he said as he wiped my tears gently from my cheeks. "I shouldn't have scared you like that. I let my temper get away from me. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not at all. Just gave me quite a fright."

Clopin seemed to deflate, "I'm sorry, I acted like such a monster. I was angry, hurt, wild. You will never see me act like that again, _cherie_."

I nodded, "I know it was because you were upset." I paused, unsure if the subject should be brought up, but I did so anyway, "Clopin? I want to talk about...the incident."

His eyes widened, "You want to talk about it? Are you sure?"

"More than sure. I...I need someone to talk to. Maybe then I can begin to heal."

"Okay," Clopin held me closer to him so that I could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart. "Tell me everything."

**A/N: Okay, well, that's chapter 3! I hope you like it, and yeah, I am a bit rusty at writing fanfiction, but hopefully I'll get back into the groove of writing! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, it really inspires me! Anyways, please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 4

_Clopin's POV_

Arabella told me everything. All the horrible things that bastard, Clifton inflicted upon her. While every nightmare caused her to tremble in fear, it caused me to shudder in anger. I was angry that there was nothing I could do for her, no matter how much I wanted to.

Her recount ended with her sobs, and me, rocking her, "Shush, _mon amour_. Do not fret. Clopin is here for you."

"I know, I know," she clutched my shirt, her cries turning into shallow breaths, "Don't leave me Clopin. Please, don't ever- I couldn't live-"

"I won't ever leave."

"Promise?"

I looked into her huge, blue eyes. "I promise, Arabella."

We stayed like that for who knows how long until I could hear her snoring softly. It was then that I began to contemplate how angry I had gotten at her.

I hated losing control like that. Shaking Arabella, yelling, crying. It wasn't, well...It wasn't _me_. Especially with the woman I love.

All that night, I kept replaying the scene while holding my beloved in my arms. The fear in her eyes, and my accusatory tone. I was no better than...Clifton. I hadn't hurt her, thank goodness, but I had scared her, made her cry. And why? Because I was upset that she tried to do what she thought was best.

The minute I heard the hustle and bustle of the early risers in the Court, I left the warmth of our bed, making sure to set the sleeping woman down comfortably. I stretched, and in a mirror, made sure I didn't have tear stains on my face. Then I put on the fakest smile in my life on my face and strolled out.

"Morning, good sir!" I waved at a man who I barely knew. He gave me an odd look before returning to eating his morning meal.

"Good-den, miss!" I yelled at distressed woman, trying to carry four children at the same time. She barely acknowledged my presence.

"Ah, Pheobus, how are you on this fine morning?" I waved overenthusiastically.

He raised a blonde eyebrow, "Uhm, okay, I guess. Why are you so...happy today?"

"Pheobus, my old buddy, old pal," I said, in a tone that didn't even resemble me. I lifted up on the balls of my feet, and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder, "I'm always this happy!"

He frowned, and shrugged out of my grasp. "I need to talk to you." He then grabbed me by the elbow, and dragged me into his caravan. "Clopin, Esme told me."

My smiled faltered, "How much did she tell you?"

"Everything."

"Ugh!" I sat down on the floor and rubbed my face in exasperation, "We had a fight. A big one. Lots of shouting, and-"

"Yeah, about the shouting," Pheobus said sheepishly, "It may just be me, but I think the entire Court heard it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least, I think so," he said.

"How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad. People actually came out of their caravans to listen." He smiled widely, "On the bright side, you _did_ provide some serious entertainment for the night. I almost stayed up for the whole thing!"

I glared at him, "Pheobus, this is serious!" I sighed loudly, and looked out the door, "Any second now, Arabella will wake up, and we'll have to deal with the argument. The entire court heard! Oh, she'll be humiliated, and not to mention angry with me What will I do?"

"I heard make-up sex works wonders."

"Pheobus!"

"All right, all right!" he held his hands up in defense, "That was just a _bit_ offensive."

"A bit?" I replied sarcastically. "She was raped, dammit! And I was such an ass towards her... And now the entire Court knows that! What kind of a king am I?"

"I know, I know," my friend said, his voice taking a more serious tone. He looked outside the caravan, probably wondering when he could get out of our awkward conversation. "Listen, I have to go to work. You know, captianing, and such. It's hard work keeping Paris safe. Especially working with Clifton. He's super strict about things. And the stress of lying to him to keep Arabella safe. It's hard pretending I don't know everything!"

I nodded solemnly, before sitting straight up, "Ah! You do work for Clifton, no?"

" Yes, I do. Obviously. He replaced Frollo, remember. Although, he's no better than Frollo. He's such a pain in the-"

"That's it!" I sprung up. "Pheobus, my friend, you do agree that the world would be better off without Clifton, right?"

"You've got that right!" He then gave me a look of suspicion, "You aren't planning anything, are you Clopin? Remember, I have to keep a job. I have a wife and kid to worry about."

"Me? Planning something?" I flashed Pheobus an innocent smile, "Never!"

**A/N: So, that's it! I know it's kind of dull, and so sorry for the shortness, but I hope you like it! I'll try to have the next one up ASAP! In the meantime, please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update! But guess what? I'm writing a BOOK! That's why I may not update as much as possible. It takes a lot of work and focus, and I thank you for your cooperation in advance. Please remember to R&R, and I hope you like this chapter! ^_^**

Chapter 5

_Arabella's POV_

I woke up feeling sore from sobbing so much. I sat up and stretched, groaning in the process. Clopin was so helpful, the way he comforted me. For the first time in so long, I felt _confident_. Thank God not many knew of my ordeal with Clifton, because I don't think I can take the pity.

Clopin walked into the caravan. "Oh. You're awake."

I flashed him a smile, "Yes, Clopin. Thank you for comforting me last night. I feel better about myself knowing I have someone as amazing as you in my life."

"Uh-huh," Clopin said, seeming as if he were thinking about something important.

"Well, I think I shall go for a walk. I-" I had promised Esmeralda and Phoebus that I would take care of Zephyr for the night so that those two could have some much-needed alone time.

"Whoa, _mon amour_!" Clopin swooped me up in a hug. "Who needs the outside? Fresh air, bah! It's quite overrated, actually. L-Let's stay in here!" He kissed me full-force on the mouth.

I practically melted into him. Maybe I should stay here... No! I had slept enough of the day away already! One of the things I hated the most was staying inside all day, and I had done enough of that over the past year.

"Mmmm," I moaned as we broke apart, "I don't think so, Clopin. As much as I'd like to stay in here with you, I think-" My sentence was broken off with another one of his amazing kisses. This time, I couldn't resist. Just one hour. I'd be out in an hour, ready to start the day.

I backed up onto the bed, bringing Clopin with me. I knew we wouldn't be able to go all the way. We never could, due to the "incident", but we could get pretty far.

I pulled his shirt off, and he grabbed fistfulls of my hair. He started kissing down my jaw to my neck. He hit that sensitive part of my neck that Clopin knew so well. "Oh, _Clopin_," I moaned, pulling off his tights to join his shirt on the ground.

Clopin kept sucking on my neck, but reached around to my back and started untying the strings that held my dress together. He shoved my outer layer of clothing off, leaving me in only my undergarments. Finally, even those hit the floor. This was the furthest we would ever go. Me completely naked, and Clopin wearing only his underwear. At this point, I would usually whimper, or start crying. Then we'd stop and never talk about it again.

We both just stayed completely still. Me, in deep thought, and Clopin staring at me, wondering if we would go further, but knowing the answer anyways. "Arabella, if you don't-"

I shook my head, "Just a little further. Just a little bit." I wanted him so bad it hurt. I knew we wouldn't be able to make love. Not now, definitely not now. Maybe not for awhile. But we could go a little further.

Clopin smiled, and continued kissing down my neck. "Mmm, okay, _mon amour_. Tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable." He fondled my right breast carefully, looking up at me. Just waiting for me to stop him.

I moaned in assurance, and pushed him off me. He thought I meant to stop him, but instead, I motioned for him to take his last piece of clothing off.

I stared in wonder at him. I had never seen him naked, even though he had seen me undressed. Realizing that I was probably scaring Clopin, I looked up at his face. He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows before kissing me again.

I pulled him on top of me again, and ran my hands up and down his back as continued kissing and fondling my chest. I moaned his name, and he moaned mine. I grabbed his jet black hair, and kissed his neck this time.

He moaned, "_C'est magnifique_!"

I felt his hands lower from my chest, and slide down my stomach, and get lower. And lower. And _lower_. I whimpered. "Clopin, t-th-that's far enough. I-I need to take a walk. I promised Esmeralda and Phoebus that I'd take care of Zephyr for them tonight."

"What time?"

"That's the point, I have no idea. I should leave now. And I-I'm starting to feel uncomfortable."

He gave me a sad smile, and rolled off of me to look for his strewn clothes all over the floor of the caravan. "_Oui_, Arabella. But why don't you skip out on Zephyr? We need some alone time as well. Quasi and Madellaine love the kid, they can-"

"It's their anniversary," I muttered, grabbing my clothes and trying to put them on as fast as possible. "Besides, I made a promise. And you love children! I thought that you'd enjoy having Zephyr for the night!"

He nodded earnestly, "I do adore Zephyr, but I adore you more. Do you really think you need a child to keep you up right now? After all the stress you've endured?"

I squinted at Clopin, trying to figure out why he was acting so strangely. I grabbed the closest mirror and tried to make my hair presentable. "I'm fine, thank you. And I think taking care of a child for a night is just the thing to lift my spirits."

I headed out of the caravan, but Clopin blocked the door. "Oh, _mon amour_, please stay with Clopin."

I tried to sidestep him, but he blocked me again. "Clopin, what is wrong with you? Let me out at once!" I was sincerely annoyed.

"Okay, okay," his shoulders drooped in defeat, and he ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Please brace yourself, Arabella."

"Clopin, what is it? What is wrong?"

He sighed, "Our argument last night? Well, we were so loud, and the Court was so quiet that they-"

"No," I clapped a hand over my mouth, "Clopin, no!"

"I'm sorry, _mon amour_," he shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I tried to keep you busy. I didn't want you to know that they knew. Please forgive me. I was trying to protect you."

"They heard that I'd been...raped?"

"They heard it all."

"Oh, _mon Dieu_!" How could I face everyone in the Court now that they all knew my deepest, darkest secret?"

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I hope that the next one will be up soon, maybe sometime this week, so keep your eyes peeled! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


End file.
